parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate
Kate from Alpha and Omega is a wolf and female character. She is the daughter of Winston and Eve, and is the mate of Humphrey. In fandom parodies, she's the bestie of Adult Simba (The Lion King). Kate plays Tigress in Kung Fu Wolf & Kung Fu Wolf 2 She is a tiger Kate played Petunia Rhubarb in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild (alongside Adult Nala) She is a beautiful rhubarb and Larry's fiancé. Kate plays Jerry the Minion in Awesome Me and Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny He is a mischievous (and quite disbelieving) Minion. Kate plays Mother Porcupine in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie She is a porcupine. Kate appears in Furries (Minions Parody) and Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2) She acts as one of the Minions. Kate also makes a major supporting appearance in Animated Party (Sausage Party) She accompanies Danielle, Tempest Shadow, and the group as they flee from Queen Sombra, and unintentionally provokes Simba into "betraying" them, though she rejoins him later on. Kate plays Michelle's Mother in The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) She is a mother As Adult Faline in Stinkambi She is a deer Kate plays Korra in The Legend Of Kate She is the Avatar Kate plays Sandy Cheeks in Humphrey Squarepants She is a squirrel Kate plays Astrid in How to Train Your Forest Animal She is a viking Kate plays Eloise Johnston in Balto and Tramp She is Jason's mother and Gunther's stepmother Kate plays Ariel in The Little Mer-Wolf She is a mermaid Kate plays Ellie in Forest Age 2: The Meltdown She is a mammoth Kate plays Belle in Beauty and the Smilodon She is a young adult She Played Adult Toph Bieflong In The Legend of Princess She is a blind earthbender Kate plays Batgirl in Bathound: The Animated Series She is a superhero Kate plays Mrs. Brisby in Kate & The Secret Of NIMH She is a mouse She plays Adult Nala in The Wolf King She is a lioness Kate plays Wonder Woman in Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody (Phase Awesomeness) She is a superhero. She plays Adult Nala in The Omega King She is a lioness She plays Mrs. Calloway in Home On The Tundra She is a cow. She Played Kitty Katswell in T.U.F.F. Wolf she is a cat She plays Aisha Campbell Mighty Morphin Animal Rangers: The Movie (TheFoxPrince11 Style) and Mighty Morphin Canine Rangers: The Movie She is a yellow ranger She plays Gia in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (WolfOmegaGirl Style) She is a jaguar She plays Dory in Finding Tails (Vinnytovar Style) and Finding Kate She is a Pacific Blue Regal Tang Fish She plays Maggie in Home on the Range (Mirai Forever2017 Style) She is a cow Fandom Bio In Animated Party (Sausage Party), Kate has a decisive role, surprisingly alongside Simba. As Simba’s other BFF and role model, Kate constantly attempts to sway Simba in the type of life he was “created to have” (in her and their fellow characters’ opinion), although she allows room for his friendship with Queen Sombra, not seeing it as a problem and believing that Simba was immune to Sombra’s evil side. After witnessing Simba’s devastation over losing Sombra—having just saved her life—and, later, his shock over Sombra’s murder of Mayor Lionheart, Kate realizes that their friendship is slowly becoming awkward and unintentionally disowns him when Danielle and the other start to doubt his trustworthiness. This prompts Simba to abandon the group and find Queen Sombra, consequentially betraying their location and allowing Sombra to attack Danielle, albeit unsuccessfully (much to Kate’s horror)—causing the other characters (except for Kate, Tempest, and partially Johnny) to officially dub Simba as a secondary enemy. Kate’s betrayal of Simba is partly the source of his empathy towards Sombra, who uses it to her advantage in getting him to adapt her mindset. In the end though, it's shown that Kate was trying to hep Simba and joins him and his villainous ally in wreaking havoc amongst the characters, although it cost all of them when their fellow furries gain the upper hand thanks to Kovu, Samson, and Jenna's genius. Gallery Kate.jpg Kate (Stunned).jpeg Kate (Excited).jpg Kate (Wildstyle).jpg Kate's Heh Look.jpg Kate's Smile.jpg Kate and Humphrey (Ida-WHO?).jpg Kate's Cute Look.jpg Kate1.jpg Humphrey and Kate by xNickTheBestx.png Kate_is_talking_Bodi_about_Short-Term_Memory_Loss_that_she_suffered.png Shadow-Kate-alpha-and-omega-23329124-1059-899.jpg All-my-Kate-pics-kate-from-the-movie-alpha-and-omega-21723882-608-336.jpg Merdog_bodi_and_merwolf_kate_partnership_by_rowserlotstudios1993_ddec6i2-pre.jpg C9b22e48af1b785e89a69d95eb730750.jpg Kate_alpha_merwolf_by_rowserlotstudios1993-dcbbgne.png 0cc8200cd2b07dffb46f5b9185f1358f.jpg Kate_Hottie.jpg Portayals * Alpha and Omega (SuperDisneyFan15 Style) Recast - Kate is played by Alice *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Kate is played by Astrid Hofferson * Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) - Kate is played by Rapunzel * Alpha and Omega (Live Action Style) - Kate is played by Annabeth Chase * Alpha And Omega (Princebalto) - Kate is played by Aleu * Alpha and Omega (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) - Kate is played by Teodora Relatives * Husband-Humphrey * Sons-Stinky and Runt * Daughter-Claudette * Sister - Lilly * Brother in Law - Garth * Nieces - Star and Dori * Nephew - Jared * Father-Winston * Mother-Eve * Uncle in Law - Tony Category:Wolves Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Alpha and Omega Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Kate and Humphrey's Adventures Heroes Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Yellow Characters Category:Mothers Category:Child Lovers Category:Girls Category:Humphrey and Kate Category:2010 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Mermaids Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Davidchannel Category:Cartoon Network Characters